bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Daydreamer
The Daydreamer '''is the leader of a small organization called ''"The Departments". '' His existence is of unknown cause, and he claimed that his motive for creating the departments is simply to eliminate the hollows that existed upon his area. Little is known about him, and most of his details are concealed to Seiretei's eyes. He is a very respected leader and a very shady character. His motives and most of his abilities are yet unknown to the public, and only the members of his organization knows more about him. Appearance He mostly appears as a shady character, leaving most of his appearance to be barely seen. Prince is a tall, dark and very slim person. His eyes and hair are black, and his hair is short and straight, arranged in a typical way. His overall physique looks like a 17 year old human, with tall height. He wears a typical shinigami uniform under a white vest resembling a haori of those in the 13 protection squads. His vest is long, with sleeves covering up to nearly his wrists, just short enough to show the watch and bracelet he wears in either arms, and covering up to nearly the soles of his feet, behind it is the "The Departments" insignia with a elegant zero in the middle. His watch is digital, colored black and white on the exterior, while his bracelet is made up of black beads with a black and white Tribe-like item in the the middle, and two hanging beads attached to strings. His sword is not seen anywhere around him, and his footwear is a pair of black leather slippers. His shinigami belt has the zero department insignia imprinted in it. Personality His very character is very shady and mysterious; unpredictable, weird, varying, and very unusual. He changes where he puts the watch and bracelet on, wheter on left or right wrist. Most of the time, his behavior is very happy-go lucky, carefree and his decision seems created without thinking, but then, his decisions were always proven right in some way. His attitude is like he doesn't care about anything in the world, (smiling or blank faced at the most stressful and frightening situations), which is in fact due to his knowing that everything will be alright. He gives sheepish smiles and act stupid at times just to have fun, he gives boisterous laughs and crack jokes. But sometimes, his mood swings to someone so serious and cold, with little cold words to say, and arrogant. His eyes shift into something quite fiery, sleepy and full of vanity. Katrina once stated that it was "quite scary and somewhat degrading", like making everyone around him feel that they are way below him. His lips give sheepish smiles, seemingly stating that he has full control of everything. Although cold, he speaks very calmly and polite, but the words he speaks, which are often ranging from a word to a small phrase are very strong and powerful. History Not much is known about his past. How he gained his powers are unknown, and how he gained the faction of shinigamis which he held. He has created "The Departments" just about a year ago, and has officially allied with Gotei 13 10 months after his organization was built. His past remains a mystery to the public. Powers & Abilities The Daydreamer's main ability is hidden. Rumors has it that the daydreamer is not really a shinigami, but some other specie with different abilities. But the daydreamer has a zanpaktou, which means that he is a shinigami. '''Shinigamification: '''The Daydreamer has the ability to give a being shinigami powers in an instant, and training them to great levels. '''Genius Intellect and Master Tactician: '''One of the Daydreamer's striking abilities is his intellect. He has known, mastered, and created various breakthroughs in history. His decision making is very odd; it sometimes seems like it doesn't make any sense, but in the end, his decision would end up perfect. He is barely caught by surprise, as if everything was going on his plan and was planned thoroughly in advance. The Daydreamer also developed a lot of ways to achieve and train shinigami powers. He could make a shinigami achieve the hardest abilities in very little time, such as achieve bankai in hours. '''Immense Spiritual Pressure: '''The Daydreamer has shown immense reiatsu. One example was that when he raised his reiatsu in the area around him which was enough to obliterate a group of powerful hollows. He could also send anyone, even the captain commander, gasping for breathe by simply releasing a fraction of his spiritual pressure. '''Master Swordsmanship: '''The Daydreamer is known to have above captain-level swordsmanship abilities, but is rarely seen for he is barely seen fighting, and virtually all the time, he was able to finish fights without the use of his sword, or with at least one swing of it. '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combat: '''His hand to hand combat was at extreme levels, he is able to destroy a group of his prototype "tyrants" with merely his hand to hand combat abilities. His full abilities is rarely seen either for he is able to end fights with lower-class beings with one or a few blows. His physical strength exudes those around him. He is able to throw captain-class shinigamis hundreds of meters away with a small flick of his fist. '''Immense Durability and Strength: '''No matter how tiring the fight is, The Daydreamer barely shows sign of fatigue. He walks and breathes normally even after fighting a multitude of enemies. He is even able to smile and continue. '''Shunpo Master: '''The Daydreamer has mastered shunpo up to the level of Yoruichi Shihouin, which was stataed by Yoruichi herself. He is also able to move to different parts of the Mothership in very little time even if carrying heavy loads. He is also hard to see when he uses shunpo even for those who have mastered the skill. '''Kidou Master: '''He is able to use kidou at its full potential and perfect timing and angle. One great ability of the daydreamer which he passed down to the kidou department is the kidou spells which has surpassed level hundreds. Another sub category of kidou was also developed by the daydreamer, which was left unknown. '''Fast Bankai Inculcation: The Daydreamer has created a way to anyone he decides to achieve bankai in mere hours. The process is so dangerous that the it is very unadvisable, and only the daydreamer could do it and is allowed to choose who will undergo the process. The Daydreamer knows if a shinigami would able to survive the process and thats the only way for him to agree for anyone to go through his method of Fast bankai inculcation. Zanpaktou His zanpaktou is rarely seen, but in its sealed state, it is a sword as big as zangetsu, with curved pattern behind the huge blade, and the blade itself which extends upto part of the hilt. Its hilt is black and is covered by white ragged and long cloth. Sealed state special ability: 'One very striking ability of the daydreamer is having a zanpaktou special ability in sealed state. That makes most people think that the sealed state is his shikai, and his shikai is his real bankai. *'Getsuga Tenshou '''He is able to fire blue getsuga tenshou similar to Ichigo's but he is also able change its shape and size, like a massive spear shaped getsuga tenshou, a thousand needle like getsuga tenshou, net-like, or even a phoenix shaped getsuga tenshou. '''Shikai: '''His shikai command is unknown, and so is the ability. once unleashed, it transforms into a gray sharp stick which is rounded at the other end, with designs embossed in it. A yellow halo-like ring floats around it acting as the hilt guard and moves according to the way it is handled. : ''Shikai Special Ability : ' *Enchanced Getsuga tenshou. very much similar to his sealed state, but with outstanding power and accuracy, he is also able to manipulate it's course and shape after firing it. '''Bankai: '''Not yet revealed. Hollow Abilities Though unconfirmed, there was a leakage that the Daydreamer is hollowfied and was seen with a hollow mask in the training grounds. The information is neither confirmed, nor denied. "http://bleachfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/The_Departments"